


Shocked

by queen123414



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: #colexOC, #lloydxOC, #ninjago, #swearing, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen123414/pseuds/queen123414
Summary: Jay's long lost sister Summer has moved in with the Ninja. Summer begins to enjoy her new life (including a relationship with a certain green ninja...) But when a new evil arises seeking revenge for their fallen master, Summer has to fight for all it takes for Ninjago and the ones she cares about the most. Set after Season 4.Ships: LloydxOC#1, JayxNya, KaixSkylor, ZanexPIXEL, ColexOC#2





	Shocked

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I'm queen123414 and I'm new to this site. I am also on Fanfiction.Net and Wattpad under the same username. This story originally started on Wattpad and I'm still updating this story while rewriting the older chapters (confusing much...). Enough from me, on with the story!

Life at the monastery hasn't changed much since the Tournament of Elements. The Ninja just had training and were now doing whatever they can do to entertain themselves. Their teacher and master, Sensei Wu was meditating in his room, his students Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole were now playing video games in the games room (you could probably hear Fist-to-Face 2 and their shouts about a mile away). The other student, Lloyd and his mother Misako had left for the Corridor of Elders to pay their respects to Garmadon, Lloyd's father. During the second Serpentine War, Garmadon had sacrificed himself to be banished to the Cursed Realm to prevent the devious Master Chen from causing any more destruction.

The phone rang and Nya, Kai's sister went to answer it.

"Hello? This is Nya."

"Hello? Is this the Ninja's number? a female's voice says through the speaker.

"Uh, yeah."

"Can you please put Jay on right away?"

"Uh... Yeah... Sure," she stuttered as she left to the room, phone in hand. As she weaved through the various corridors in the monastery, she couldn't help but feel jealous about the girl.

_Who is she? What does she want from Jay? Is she another one of those crazy fangirls? Are they in a secret relationship?_ She shook her head at the last one. _No, that can't be right. Jay would never do that, would he?_

Nya finally found the games room, turned the phone to 'mute' and opened the door. Almost instantly, she with hit with a burst of music and shouts.

"Jay?" she asked but her voice was drowned out by the game and shouts.

"Jay?" she tried again but a little louder but they still didn't hear her. She shook her head again exasperatedly and took a deep breath.

"JAY!" The guys jumped at her voice and turned around to face her, fear written all over their faces.

"Uh, yeah, hi sis," Kai stuttered, obviously surprised to see his sister here. Nya on the other hand, sighed exasperatedly and held out her hand with the phone.

"Jay, someone has called and they're asking for you."

"Huh? Why's that?" he asked, tossing his controller to Zane.

"They just can't get enough of you, huh buddy," Cole teases, nudging Jay with his elbow.

Nya rolls her eyes and shrugs. "I don't know, better answer it anyway. Oh, I muted it so the caller wouldn't hear you guys"

"Thanks!" Jay takes the phone from her and leaves the room.

"Well, I'll be off now. I have to make dinner," Zane announces, putting Jay's controller down.

"Ooh, what are you making?" Kai asks immediately.

"You'll find out when I serve it," Zane answers back, leaving the room and Kai and Cole groaning at his answer. Nya just giggled at their antics before her thoughts drift back to the caller. _Could she really be his new girlfriend?_

* * *

The sun was shining down brightly onto Lloyd and Misako as they walked through the Corridor of Elders, admiring the tall statues that stood on both sides off the path. The first statue at the beginning of the Corridor was the First Spinjitsu Master, Lloyd's grandfather and following him were the first masters of each element.

"There he is," Misako says, pointing to the statue at the very end of the Corridor. It was Garmadon's.

She took Lloyd's hand and the two ran the rest of the Corridor. When they made it, they found that it was sunset, the sky lit up like a flame. They turned around to face the statue. After the Second Anacondrai War, the Ninja had asked stone carvers to carve a stature of Garmadon alongside the other masters. Lloyd felt that his father should stand with the other masters, even after all the evil and mistakes he had caused in the past. Misako steps forward and places the flowers she was holding in front of the stone statue while Lloyd takes out a piece of paper and reads it one last time.

**'Hey Dad,**

**It's been a month since the Second Anacondrai War and I miss you so much, Mum as well. She says she forgave you for the letter a long time ago. I wish I had spent more time with you and I really wish I didn't have to send you to the Cursed Realm. I promise you that I will spread your wisdom throughout Ninjago and the other realms. You'll always be in our hearts forever, until the end of time.**

**\- Lloyd'**

Lloyd folds the letter and tucks it in the tie that bound the flowers together. He stood back with his mum and looked up to the statue, Misako resting her head on her son's shoulders, quickly lost in his thoughts. _Why? Why did I have to do it? Why did I have to send him to the Cursed Realm? Even though it was for a good cause at the time, I never wanted to do it anyway. So why did he have to be sent away?_

"You OK there?" Misako's voice cuts into his thoughts, causing him to jump a bit in surprise.

"Yeah..." Lloyd murmurs back, knowing very well that was a lie. Misako brings him in for a hug and they embrace for a few minutes.

"It's OK," she whispers in Lloyd's ear, "Your father will always love you no matter what and he would want you to protect Ninjago the way he didn't. You'll be alright"

"I know..." he murmurs back, but deep down, he's not so sure.

They let go of each other and Misako rests her hands on Lloyd's shoulders.

"Well, we better head back now. Do you want to power up your dragon?"

Lloyd just nods silently and raises his arms, forming green energy orbs in both hands. There was a burst of light and his dragon stood in place with Lloyd sitting comfortably on the saddle. He extended his hand for his mother and she took hold it, climbing on behind him. Lloyd shook the reins, the dragon roared briefly and began to lift off the ground. With one final shake, the dragon flapped it wings and flew off back to the monastery

* * *

"No way! Are you actually serious?" Jay asks excited into the phone receiver.

"I'm not even joking!" the caller answered back with the same excitement.

"This is unbelievable," Jay says, raking his fingers through his ginger brown hair while trying to wrap the news around his mind.

"Tell me about it," the caller chuckled.

"So, let me check with the others and I'll call back," Jay says, looking down at his hand where he had quickly scrawled down the phone number of the caller.

"Deal. Well, I guess I'll hear from you later."

Yeah, see ya!" There was a click and the caller had ended the call. Jay put the phone back on the stand a made a fist in victory.

"Yes!" he cheered, "I've finally found her!" _After ten years..._ He took a deep breath. _OK, I'll tell them at dinner._

"Dinner's ready!" Zane called from the kitchen. _An perfect timing too._

Jay grinned and turned to go the dining room but not before he saw a flash of red and a slight rustle of fabric through one of the other doorways.

"Kai?" he called.

"Jay? Get over here! Zane's made pizza and it looks really good!" Kai called back from the dining room.

"OK! Coming!" Jay called back, looking back to where he saw the flash of red. _Was that, Nya?_ He decided to find out after dinner, especially when Zane's made pizza.

Jay walked into the dining room to find Kai sitting in the sat closest to the doorway, Cole and Wu on his right and Nya a couple seats down on his left. Wu was pouring tea into his teacup.

"About time slow poke!" Cole says as Jay sits down next to Kai, "What took you so long?"

"Just something I had to take care of," Jay answers but the look in Nya's eyes says otherwise. Was it really her? Was she eavesdropping on me?

"Anyway," he quickly says, trying to ignore Nya's glare, "Where's Lloyd and Misako?"

"Right here Jay," a voice says and Jay and the others turn around in their seats Lloyd and Misako coming in.

"Mmm, that looks and smells good already. You've really outdone yourself, Zane." Misako says, taking in the smell and sitting down in between Nya and Wu while Lloyd sits in between Jay and Zane.

"Thank you," Zane says back politely.

"Now that everyone is here, you may start eating," Sensei says, putting down his tea cup.

"YES!" Kai and Cole cheered almost immediately after their teacher had spoken and lunged for the pizza. The others waited for them patiently to get their share before getting their slice.

"So, how was the Corridor of Elders?" Cole asks Lloyd and Misako, his mouth full of pizza. Sensei and Nya could only just sigh in exasperation.

"It was good," Misako answers politely, ignoring Cole's manners. Lloyd on the other hand, put down his pizza and stared down at his plate.

"Hey, buddy, are you alright?" Kai asks, putting his slice down as well. Lloyd only hummed back in response.

"The death of Garmadon has affected him the hardest so try to get gentle on that topic," Sensei says, biting into a very healthy looking pizza. The others just nodded back and kept on eating.

About twenty minutes later, all four plates of pizza were empty. The team was slouching in their chairs, patting their full stomachs.

"Zane! That was delicious! I'm absolutely stuffed," Jay exclaims, taking a sip of his water.

"Thank you my friend," Zane smiles back to him.

"Hey I thought I did a good job of it yesterday," Cole whines.

"Your cooking sucked as usual," Kai says bluntly, glaring at him. He was obviously thinking back to last night's meal, chicken casserole, Cole style.

"Wow, that was subtle..." Lloyd mutters.

"OK folks," Jay announces, grabbing everyone's attention, "I have an announcement to make"

"OK..." Nya looks at him suspiciously, making Jay feel really uncomfortable.

"Anyway," he continues, trying to ignore her, "I was just on the phone with my long lost sister Summer-"

"Wait, you have a sister?!" Kai interrupts, clearly not expecting that.

"Um... yeah..."

"How come we've never heard of her until now?" Cole pipes up.

"Well, I've only heard from her today because she moved out to live with my aunt ten years ago and I haven't heard from her since."

"No phone calls? No letters?" Lloyd asks. He knew exactly what Jay was talking about, he had to go through the same thing.

"Pretty much."

"Why did she move out?" Zane asked curiously.

"My parents, mainly my mum disowned her because apparently, she was a 'bad influence'."

"Oh..." was all they all said, looking guilty, especially Nya. _Well at least she knows I was talking to Summer not some random obsessed fan who wants to be my girlfriend._

"So..." Jay says nervously after a couple seconds of silence, "I was wondering if it would be alright if she could live with us for a bit?" He got responses from everyone instantly.

"Of course buddy!"

"We could really have some more company,"

"The more the merrier,"

"This should be fun,"

"Yes! Finally another girl under this roof!"

The last one was from Nya. Jay gives her a small smile and she smiles back. Then Sensei spoke up.

"Jay, contact Summer and tell her to wait for us just outside of New Ninjago City and to expect a flying ship."

"Yes Sensei." Jay jumps out of his seat and nearly made it out of the room before he heard "And Jay."

"Yes Sensei?" he answers going back a bit.

"Remember: as iron sharpens iron, sibling sharpens sibling."

Jay smiles to himself, steps out of the room and takes out his mobile phone. He keys in the number still written on his hand and presses dial. The phone rumbles, waiting for the receiver to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey sis, it's me, Jay. Consider yourself the new honorary member of the team."

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you guys enjoyed that. I'll try to update as much as I can, depending on how much time i get to write (with school, work and life). Leave a kudos, subscribe and do what you need to do. See ya!  
> \- queen123414


End file.
